


Blue Eyes (and the sky is grey)

by kaneklutz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, it's raining so i wrote this, my smol bois, soft, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneklutz/pseuds/kaneklutz
Summary: The rain brings people together. It's truly the most beautiful thing.





	Blue Eyes (and the sky is grey)

**Author's Note:**

> so it's raining and i'm listening to lofi so here we are with a 500 word fic about my favourite ship (i don't have a favourite ship, i lie, but they're so soft come ON)
> 
> anyway, i couldn't resist publishing this just because ao3 needs a lot more thorbruce

It's a rainy day in Stark - no, _Avengers_ tower. The rain sneaks its way into every crack and cranny of one's soul, pounding on the windows (tick tack, drip drop), streaks of water coursing down the impenetrable glass.

Neighbouring skyscrapers are barely visible through the thick, dark clouds, and the occasional rumble of thunder and strike of lightning penetrates through the haziness of the storm.

Bruce had asked Thor, earlier, if the storm was his doing. Being the god of thunder, he'd thought that it was possible Thor had brought this on. They were standing together, facing the floor to ceiling windows in the kitchen. The city below is barely visible, nothing but watercolour streaks and bright flashes of colour in the traffic below.

"No, Banner- Bruce, this storm is merely the weather of your world at work. I can make it stop, if that is what you wish?"  
  
They'd all been trying to use first names, to make it easier to view each other as friends rather than 'work buddies', as Stark- no, _Tony_, had dubbed them. Bruce wasn't entirely sure it was paying off, as he didn't really feel very much warmth emanating from the other residents of the tower. Two assassins, a super soldier from the 40s, a god, and a billionaire didn't exactly spark much of a flame for a healthy, familial relationship. 

"No, no. I actually do like the rain," Bruce replied. He smiled and shrugged, looking out the window at the rain soaked city. "It's peaceful to watch, helps me to breathe and stay relaxed."  
  
Thor nodded, seeming pleased by Bruce's reply. "I am glad to hear this. I too, find the rain to bring great peace to me when I am ill at ease. The thunder centers me, as Loki once commented." 

Bruce nodded, agreeing silently. It's interesting to him, to hear Loki talked about by his kinder, softer brother. The villain, spoken of with only fondness by the hero. Part of him that is the Hulk, it rages and roars at the name, but the part of him that is Bruce Banner? The scientist, who has learned humility and caution and consequences the hard way, has only curiosity and respect for Thor's relationship with his brother. 

"I shall leave you to your rain, Bruce." Thor stepped away, turning to go with a swish of his golden hair. 

Bruce almost wanted to call him back, ask him to stay until the sky cleared, returned once more to the bright blue of Thor's electric eyes. To remain with him, to be together as they watched the sky bleed its transparent blood. He resisted the impulse. He's becoming rather good at that, since the Hulk came into his life. "I'll see you around, Thor."  
  
The god of thunder nodded, but paused before exiting the kitchen. "Bruce?"  
  
He turned away from the window, to look at the god who has called his name.   
  
"On my floor, there is a balcony area, cloaked with Stark's technology. It is nice there, to sit and relax, watch the storms when they occur, or when I make them occur. Visit me, during the next rainfall, and we can enjoy it together."  
  
An offer made out of genuine interest, to Bruce. A hand to shake, a gesture of friendship. 

"I will," Bruce replied. He thinks he means it. 

Thor's smile is a beautiful thing as his eyes crinkle, that bright blue still shining through. It's breathtaking, and Bruce is all the more glad he accepted. 

"Goodbye, Bruce," Thor said softly as he exited the kitchen.

"Goodbye, Thor," Bruce replied. Too late for Thor, who has now gone, to hear him.

He turns back to the window, and, hands clasped loosely behind his back, continues to observe the fall of rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> i said i'd have longer fics for y'all at the end of my last work and this is uh 
> 
> not the longer fic i promised
> 
> but they're coming soon, really. 
> 
> anyway, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, both are much appreciated <3


End file.
